Rise & Fall
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: There are secrets that lie in Seaford and that should remain there. Jack has a secret with another person that Kim doesn't expect. Jack and Kim fall in love, but there's a price to that. A tragedy. Pairings: Jack & Kim, Brody & Sloane Rated: T-M (side project) [On Hold]
1. Chapter 1

They say love can defeat any obstacle. It's the key to a happy ending, real life doesn't have it's happy endings. Violent passions can lead to violent endings. That's how the world is and will remain that way.

* * *

Jack walks into the school with his friend, Brody, who's by his side. At first there was a small feud between the two, now they're inseparable friends, almost brothers. Jack beats Brody by a year, being the oldest out of the two.

Jack takes off his sunglasses, he hates wearing them, even if he looks cool, it gets annoying. He only wears them when the sun is out, so almost everyday.

Jack walks to his locker, taking out the stuff he needs. Brody asks, "are you go to talk to her?"

"Who, Kim?" Jack says he shuts his locker, they both walk to Brody's locker. "Trust me I will."

Brody spins the dial until the locker pops open. "You say that all the time and never do. It's been a month."

Jack protests, "you ask all the time and it's been a month."

Brody puts his arms up in the air, "dude chill."

The reason Brody always ask is because he likes Kim a little. She's tough, sweet, pretty. Anything a guy could ask for. Not long ago did he find out Jack likes her. What Brody feels for Kim, is just a minor crush, nothing big. On the other hand, Jack likes her. The only problem Jack has is he doesn't really talk to her or knows her that well.

Brody closes his locker and they both walk down the hallway to class. Brody notices Kim walking by. He motions Jack to talk to her.

Jack walks over to Kim acting casual, leaving Brody hanging. "Sup Kim."

"Hey Jack." Kim says cheerfully. She's nice to everyone until you fall on her bad side, then that's a whole different story.

They only reason she knows Jack is because Sloane and him used to hang out a lot. Kim saw him a few times and they're conversations were always brief ones.

"I've been meaning to talk to you, but I have no time." Jack says.

Kim puts her phone in her back pocket as they continue walking. "Could continue talking at lunch I'm already here at my class."

Jack looks at the clock on the wall. "Oh crap! I'm going to be late! And lunch it is."

"Bye." Kim laughs as she calmly walks into class two minutes before the bell.

Jack sprints down the empty hallway trying to get to class. He's stopped by a girl, midway. She is wearing shoes with wedges that make her look as tall as him. Jack recognizes the girl.

Sloane says, "I saw you talking to Kim."

"Are you stalking her?" Jack says. They both slowly walk around in circles. The halls had gone empty quickly. It was just the two of them.

"No, I was just walking around and noticed you with her. I'd do anything to protect my cousin." Sloane's voice sounds threatening. She hates Jack for multiple reasons, but doesn't reveal the truth to anyone, not even Kim.

"Well if she wants to be with me that's her problem, not yours." Jack snaps at her. Sloane's eyes turn yellow and fangs appear in her mouth. Jack does the same, but his eyes turn red. Jack asks, "how can you hide your identity?"

"Same way you do, by acting." Sloane shows her fangs and hisses.

"I can't believe she's related to a creature of the night." Jack comments, trying to offend her.

Sloane starts laughing at Jack, but gets serious again. "I can't believe you like her. Also, do you think I choose this life!?"

"Obviously not... I'm late for class." Jack looks at the clock, there's one minute left till the bell rings.

"Use your speed genius." Sloane laughs and runs to class. Jack hesitates, but he didn't want another tardy. One more tardy and off to in school suspension.

Jack makes it just in time by a few seconds. He speed walks to his seat trying to act like nothing happened. At that moment, the bell rings and class starts.

**Lunch**

Jack walks with his lunch tray over to his table. He tells the guys, "I'm not going to sit with you guys today."

"Why not?" Milton asks.

"I'm sitting with Kim. Later guys." Jack walks to the table across from where he normally sits. Eddie and the rest of the group look at him in shock, he finally did the first step.

Sloane walks into the lunchroom, she spots Kim and Jack. That makes her blood boil, but she was going to put an end to this. Sloane storms over to the table and sits next to Kim.

Kim smiles, oblivious at the feud between Jack and Sloane. "Hey Sloane."

"Hey Kim... Jack." Sloane looks down at her plate acting normal.

Jack looks at Sloane, then at Kim. Jack points at Sloane, "you two look nothing like cousins."

"Shut it." Sloane snaps. "I dyed my hair brown."

Kim slowly turns at Sloane, she'd never heard her talk like that to anyone, with so much hate in her voice. Normally she was the one who was rude and Sloane was the silent one. Kim leans over to Sloane, "Sloane what's the matter?"

Sloane lies and tries to say it as calmly as possible. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "I guess my doctor was right, I am a little bipolar."

She gets up and throws her lunch away. Sloane's about to leave the lunchroom when a guy grabs her arm, stopping her. He says, "I saw what you told my friend, that's not nice."

Sloane yanks her arm off of his grip. "What do you care? Leave me alone before I hurt you."

She walks out leaving him standing there. Kim looks at Jack confused about what happened. "She's never told me about that."

Jack says under his breath, "there's a lot of things she hasn't mentioned." Jack looks to his side, Brody took a seat next to him.

"What's up with her?" Brody says pointing in the direction Sloane left.

Kim shrugs while Jack says, "lets just say it's not her day today."

Brody walks back to his table after the encounter with Sloane. Milton and Eddie shivered when Sloane stormed off. Eddie leans closer to the table whispering, "she's so weird."

Milton says, "I know and she's a little creepy."

Brody takes a bite of his apple before speaking. "I think she looks cute, but mysterious."

Jerry looks at him with a shocked expression. "Are you crazy!? She's mine!"

"Sloane is nobody's, Jerry." Milton clarifies. "She's what Brody said, mysterious. Mysterious leads to secrets, which lead to bad things."

Jerry crosses his arms and slouches in his chair, mumbling. "Whatever. She's still pretty, like Kim."

During lunch, Jack gets to know Kim better. He found out she has a sister and that Kim will join the wasabi warriors. Eddie and Milton eavesdrop on them wanting to know all the information.

"I find the dojo different from the rest. There's something about it that I want from it." Kim explains. "Also, I find it much interesting than the Black dragons."

Jack nods his head. "I think it's cool because we can talk there too. See Brody over there, he's in the black dragons. I keep telling him to switch, but he wants to stay there."

"Oh yeah. I haven't talked to him in a while. He's the one who told me about the black dragons." Kim explains.

Kim checks the time on her phone. They still have ten more minutes left of lunch. She smiles to herself knowing there could be something more to Jack and her.

In the mean time, Brody throws his trash and walks out the cafeteria. He was going to the restroom when he came across Sloane who was inspecting her locker.

Sloane has a mirror in her locker even though she knows her reflection will never appear again. Beside the mirror there's a picture of her, she keeps it to remind herself that's how she looks like.

Brody finds it weird that she's looking at the mirror for a while, but he thinks it's a girl thing. He walks up to her awkwardly, "what's wrong?"

Sloane slams her locker shut. She turns around pushing Brody to the other side of the lockers. She realizes it's the same guy that tugged on her arm at lunch. "Don't do that. You startled me like that!"

Brody laughs a little. "You startled me."

Sloane crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. She goes back to her locker, closing it. "What do you want?"

"Are you ok, is anything wrong?" Body steps closer to her.

"Get away from me." Sloane looks away trying to hold it in. Not unleashing the beast inside her.

Brody is now two feet away from her. "I won't hurt you."

"But I could hurt you. I don't want that to happen." Sloane takes some steps back before walking the other way. She continues walking till she reaches the corner. Sloane looks back and Brody left already. She's glad he left and continues walking, wandering off in the school hallways.

* * *

Jack threw away his trash, Kim was at his side. They were exiting the cafeteria to go to class. Kim says, "are you free this afternoon?"

"Yeah, why?" Jack asks her.

Kim fiddles with her fingers, thinking exactly how to tell him. It's not that she likes or anything, they just talked today and she still barely knows him.

"I was thinking if you want to hang out after school at my place?" Kim asks.

Jack nods at her. "Yeah, that's cool with me."

"Cool." Kim says before leaving for the last class of the day.

Jack goes the opposite direction and meets up with Milton. They both walk to the gym and meet up with the others. Brody talks to Eddie as they approach Jack and Milton. Brody and Jack do a small handshake. Out of the whole group, they're the closest.

The teacher ushers all the students to the locker rooms. By the time the students get out, the teacher separates them into two groups.

Milton, Brody, and Jack were part of the first team. Eddie and Sloane were part of the second team. The whistle was blown and everything turned into chaos. People throwing balls, some dodging them successfully, others not so much.

Eddie and Milton were both out in no time. At some point Jack did the matrix. Everyone clapped, surprisingly Sloane did too. Most of the people were out, the only ones left were Jack, Brody, Sloane and another girl. The girl was out instantly.

Sloane throws the ball, aiming at Jack, but it hits Brody in the face. He falls to the floor, some people flinch at the sight. Brody gets back up and walks over to the rest that are out.

The teacher blows the whistle and announces a tie. There was 20 minutes left of class, so the teacher lets them have free time to do whatever they want, that involves gym activities.

Jack, Milton and Eddie get a basketball. They only get it to look like they're doing something, when they're really just talking.

Milton looks around for Brody, so he can join them. "Have any of you guys seen Brody?"

Jack and Eddie look at each other, then shake their heads. That was the typical Brody, checking out girls, but not like Jerry. Jack says, "I don't know. He's probably talking to some girl a.k.a. his favorite lady."

"Sloane?" Eddie asks.

"What!?" Jack's head shoots up at the mention of her name. If he had the basketball in his hands, it'd be considered a pancake. Eddie points to the other side of the gym.

Brody passes the volleyball to Sloane and vise versa.

"Sorry about what happened in the hall and for hitting you in the face with a ball." Sloane says.

Brody shakes his head and chuckles. "I didn't mean to scare you, also I kinda deserved that."

They stay in silence for moment as they play. Brody breaks the quietness. "Do you want to hang out later?"

"I can't. I had some plans made with Kim. Maybe another time." Sloane says.

"Yeah that's fine with me." Brody answers.

Jack was about to go over there, but was interrupted by the whistle. The teacher sends the students back to the locker rooms. Jack and his buddies start walking out. Jack tells them, "see you guys later. I'm going to Kim's house today."

They go the opposite direction and Jack meets up with Kim. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Kim smiles and they both walk to her house.

**It's BeautifulSupernova, you might know me from the Lab Rats fandom, maybe not. I've been wanting to do a Kickin' It story for awhile now. What's your opinion on it? Dislike it, Like it, Love it? You tell me.**

**Chapter 2 might take awhile, but I'll try my best to keep this updated :) (I'll probably will)**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah it's about 5 am where I live O_o. I didn't stay up, I just woke up, now I can't go back to sleep -_- also it's my baby cousins birthday. The family was hoping the 25th, but you know the 24th pretty cool too. Lol. Anyways Thanks for the views and feedback on chapter one, I really appreciate it. I'll try to update tomorrow, if I don't then: Merry Christmas :D (if you don't celebrate Christmas then: Happy Holidays :D)**

**Camela1998: thank you, I'm glad you like it.**

**BearKick15: What is Sloane and what can Jack do? Keep reading to find out? :3 You will get to see the two faces of the story. The Supernatural part and romantic one, mostly supernatural tho. :P**

**Please excuse grammar mistakes or any other errors**

**Now on to the story.**

Jack and Kim are still walking. It's a long walk from school to Kim's house.

"Wow you live far." Jack comments.

Kim lets out a laugh. "Yeah, but you get use to it."

She pauses for a moment and stops walking. Jack has a questioning look on his face. Kim says, "I forgot to tell Sloane I was going to hang out with you."

"You can tell her now." Jack says.

"It's not like I can walk back to school and tell her." Kim says.

Jack turns Kim around, so she can face her cousin. Sloane smiles at both of them. "Hey Kim."

"Sloane. I forgot to tell you that I'm hanging out with Jack today." Kim sways a little, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's fine." Sloane lies. She then says. "Besides, I was already invited somewhere else, that's why I came. By the way, I have to tell something to Jack, alone."

"Yeah, sure." Kim says. She looks at Jack and whispers, "I'll meet you over there."

Jack nods. He waits for Kim to be at a safe distance, away from Sloane and him. He tugs on Sloane's arm, annoyed at her. She winces a little at his grip.

"Why are you following me!?" Jack says.

"I'm not! I was suppose to hang out with her today!" Sloane argues.

Jack rolls his eyes. "You can be with her another time!"

Sloane wants to slap him right across the face. She stays calm and thinks of a better thing to say. "You know what you're right. I'll be going, but don't you dare disrespect her!"

"Please, you know I don't do that type of crap." Jack says. "Also, go hang out with who ever you were going to."

Sloane smirks at him. "Will do."

Sloane walks off and Jack goes to Kim. She was already at her house waiting for Jack. Kim tells Jack to set his things by the doorway. She brings chips for the each of them.

"Thanks." Jack says.

"Welcome. I always eat something right after school." Kim explains as she gets the TV remote. "What type of movies do you like?"

"Any type, preferably action movies."

Kim smiles, "awesome! I've been dying to see Rush Hour."

"You haven't seen it yet!?" Jack almost chokes on some chips.

"Nope." Kim takes out the disk from the box and places it in the DVD.

She goes back to the couch, sitting next to Jack.

As Kim puts on the movie setting, Jack keeps spoiling for her. "Then at the end—"

Kim puts her hand over his mouth. "Ok I get it. Don't spoil the ending please."

She takes her hand off his mouth. He raises his arms up, acting like he doesn't know anything. "Ok calm down."

They both watched the movie without any distractions. Kim laughed at some parts, Jack at other parts. Sometimes they both laughed for the same thing.

When the movie ended Jack had leave since it was getting late. Kim agreed because she needed to start on homework. Jack picks up his stuff from the doorway. Jack exits the house and Kim closes the door.

Jack walks for a few blocks then speeds home. His parents didn't even know about his secret. He fears they'll notice once he's much older. For the next few years Jack doesn't have to place a disguise til he's almost out of college.

Jack opens the door of his house and his parents greet him with a letter. Both are smiling and gives him the envelop. Jack opens it and reads the entire paper.

"I'm in. I'm in! I got accepted!" Jack exclaims. He gives his parents a hug and lets go. "I'll have to be there by July so I can start my studies in August."

"There's still enough time honey," his mother says. "Enjoy this year, just not too much."

"Mom." Jack whines, he'd never do those things. "You know I keep my limits."

"Of course you do, we don't doubt that." answers.

"Well I have to go start on my homework." Jack lies. He walks upstairs heading to his room. He locks the door in case his parents try to come in. Jack goes online checking for what happens if someone got bit. He knows they won't have an exact answer since nobody has really seen them. In his theory, there could be a virus that caused this.

While he did research over the computer, Mrs. Brewer calls him. "Jack, time to eat!"

"On my way!" He yells from upstairs. Jack sighs and shuts off the computer.

He walks out the room heading downstairs. Jack could smell the food from the beginning of the steps to go down. His parents are already seated waiting for him.

"Let me wash my hands real quick." Jack states. He walks to the kitchen sink and looks around at the pots and dishes. He has a feeling something terrible will happen.

When Jack is done, he goes to the dining room taking a seat beside his mother. "What did you cook today mom?"

"Rice and chicken with a side of salad and garlic bread." Mrs. Brewer explains.

His eyes widen at the mention of garlic. "Uh."

"What's wrong? I thought garlic bread was your favorite." Mrs. Brewer asks.

"Garlic bread?" Jack chokes out. He gags a little and looks at his parents. "I don't—Here it comes."

Jack rushes to the bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. Mr. Brewer gets up along with his wife to check on Jack. After a few minutes Jack rinses his face off and takes a few deep breaths.

"What happened?" Mrs. Brewer asks.

Jack looks up and lies to them. He can't let one little mistake blow up his cover. "I guess it was an allergic reaction."

"Why didn't you say you were allergic to garlic, Jack?" Mr. Brewer asks with a stern tone.

"I didn't know till now." Jack says.

His mother went back to the dining room and bring Jack's plate to him. "You're gonna have to eat something. Here. Go eat in your room. Just bring the plate to the kitchen when you're done."

"Got it." Jack says. He jogs upstairs to his room and sets the plate on his bed. Jack lost his appetite from the incident.

Jack does more research online, hoping to find answers. "Good thing tomorrow is Friday."

—**Thursday, January 8, 2015, 9:45PM—**

Sloane had left Brody's house an hour ago. She walks around the town of Seaford looking for a snack. She walks through the dark, chilly alleyways between large buildings. Sloane looks for animals and not humans. Humans are the last items of her list.

"Hey! Back of that's mine!" Sloane yells a girl near the trash can. The teen had a mice in her hand.

The girl with brown hair and hazel eyes speeds over to Sloane trying to scare her. "What are you going to do about it, princess?"

The girl's eyes turn yellow and her upper canine teeth get longer. She hisses at Sloane, but expects a different reaction. Sloane laughs at her, not frighten. The girl says, "this is awkward."

"It could've been worse." Sloane comments as she changes form also

"Well… My name is Carolina." The girl sticks out her hand waiting for Sloane to shake it.

"Sloane." She shakes Carolina's hand. "Do you have an extra?"

"They're over there." Carolina motions behind her. "Nice meeting you and see ya around." Carolina leaves Sloane in the alleyway.

"Yeah ok." Sloane says. She looks at the mouse and groans. Sloane hated doing this everyday. She has to do it at least once a day because her body demands it. She mumbles, "curse you Jack Brewer."

**So who is Carolina? Answers will be revealed later in the book. She'll make an appearance again next chapter. Heads up, she's an important character.**


	3. Chapter 3

—**Friday, January 9, 2015, 6:00AM—**

Kim wakes up at the sound of her alarm. She groans and gets up from her bed, shutting the clock off. Kim prepares herself for the rest of the day. She takes at least 30 minutes to freshen up.

Once down stairs she eats breakfast and heads out the door. Kim pulls her jacket closer trying to keep the coldness out. Kim looks carefully at her surroundings. Anything can happen now a days.

Kim was so distracted in her thoughts, she barely notices the girl beside her.

"Hey!" Carolina yelled, catching Kim's attention.

"Woah. Who are you?" Kim asked.

"Lets just say I know a lot of things that I shouldn't know." Carolina grasps Kim's arm pulling her closer. "I'd be careful if I were you. Everything is not what it's seems."

Kim moves her arm only causing Carolina to have a stronger grip. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Carolina lets her go and walks away leaving Kim frighten. Kim looks back not seeing Carolina anymore. Kim walks faster down the sidewalk staying alert. "What a freak."

As Kim gets to school, she looks for Jack, but he's nowhere to be seen. Kim walks over to Milton and Jerry, hoping they have an answer. "Hey guys."

"Your name is Kim, right?" Jerry asks.

Kim nods her head, "yup."

"The name's Jerry. The cool, dancing, handsome—"

"Talkative and exaggerated one." Milton finishes off. Kim and Milton know each other since they have a class together, same with Eddie.

"I'm going to say that Milton is probably correct." Kim announces. "Anyway, I was wondering if you guys have seen Jack?"

Both guys look at each other and shake their heads. Milton says, "No, he probably won't be here."

"Jack texted me, saying he got an allergic reaction to garlic. He's staying home incase for the worse." Jerry explains.

Milton looks at him shocked, yet with a twisted look. "You can remember that, but you can't remember to do your homework?"

"To be fair, I only memorize the stuff I care about. I'm sure I'm not the only one." Jerry explains.

Kim awkwardly nods, "true."

"Wait, I thought he was allergic to blue cheese?" Milton asks.

Jerry shrugs at the thought. "Maybe he's allergic to both now."

Milton looks around to see if Jack came yet. He says under his breath, "that's odd."

The bell rings signaling everyone to go to class. Kim looks around one more time hoping to find her friend. Nothing. She frowns and walks off going to her first block.

* * *

Brody gets his lunch and sits with his group. While he waits for Milton, Jerry, and Eddie, he sees Kim and Sloane sitting alone at the table. He was about to leave the table, but was stopped by his friends.

"Where you going?" Milton asks, setting his lunch on the table. Nobody in the group can hide from Milton. He knows everything or if they lie to him, he finds out eventually.

"Getting… a napkin. Is that a crime?" Brody expertly lies. He walks away to get a napkin, so he's not interrogated by his friend.

He stops at Kim's table to greet the girls. "What up?"

"Hey." They both say at the same time.

Brody sits next to Sloane. "Where's Jack? Have any of you seen him?"

Kim shakes her head. "I heard he got an allergic reaction to garlic."

Sloane stiffens, she knows exactly. Brody touches her arm and looks at her. "Are you ok?"

Sloane fakes a smile and says softly to him, "yeah. I just remembered something."

Kim looks at her cousin walk away into the hall. She turns to Brody—who's staring at her cousin. Kim feels a smile grow on her face. "Brody what do you think?"

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"About Sloane? What do you think of her?" Kim asks.

Brody looks at Kim, "nothing we're just friends."

"Friends from day to night. There's more to that." Kim comments.

"What are you assuming? I can say the same thing about you and Jack." Brody teases. Kim straightens her posture and looks away.

Before Kim could answer, Jerry and the rest go over to the table.

"Here is your lunch Brody." Milton says, placing it in front of Brody. "Hey Kim."

"Sup guys." She responds back. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry take a seat.

Jerry asks, "so where did Sloane go?"

"She went to get something." Brody explains.

The guys nod and turn to Kim. She says, "so when do you guys go to the dojo?"

"Normally after school. Why?" Eddie asks.

Kim says, "because I'll be joining soon."

"Is anyone else joining?" Milton asks.

"No, just me."

Eddie and Milton sigh in relief. To their luck, Kim doesn't notice their expressions. Brody wonders why they don't like certain people.

—**Friday, January 9, 2015, 2:30PM—**

Jack's parents made him stay home. He was going ask Kim if she wanted to go to the dojo.

Jack gets up from his bed and puts on his sunglasses. He gets the necessary things in a bag. Today he was going to create a hideout. In case anything happened, like the world finding out or even the simple city of Seaford, he would hide there. Nobody would be able to find the creature of the night. The vampire.

Yesterday was a close call. He's surprise his parents didn't notice the mirror. The mirror that will no longer have his reflection.

Jack slowly opens the door. He hears his mom is downstairs cleaning. He locks the door of his bedroom and walks down the steps. His mother doesn't notice him walk out the door.

Jack closes the door and turns around.

"Hey Jack, what are doing?" Milton asks.

Jack jumps unexpectedly. "Dude, you're gonna give me a heart attack."

"Sorry. So what's in the bag?" He asks, trying to take a peek at it.

"Nothing of your importance." Jack says politely. "I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I need you to leave."

"Why. Is there anything I did wrong?" Milton asks.

"No, it's just—"

Milton cuts him off. "Did I hurt your feelings? Did I say something offense? Is there a—"

"Just leave." Jack demands. He walks away trying to avoid him.

Milton stood at the doorway confused. Jack looks perfectly fine, but doesn't act like it. He noticed his eyes glow red when he yelled, considering he had sunglasses on. That freaked him out to the max. Milton knows there is a problem, but he doesn't know how bad it is or how bad it will get.

**This concludes chapter 3. I thought it would take longer to write this chapter, I'm glad it didn't. I just decided to post this today as the first chapter of 2015 for this book.**

**Camela1998: I'm glad you like the story. With the reviews, it's okay, there are a lot of views so thats good.**

**Until chapter 4. Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BearKick15: Thanks for reviewing**

**Camela1998: lol. Thank you and sorry bout the late update xD**

**Tori: Oh my gosh that's what I say when I find stories like these xD**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

—**Friday, January 9, 2014, 2:30PM—**

Sloane was still at school. She was waiting for Kim since she had to go talk to the teacher about something. Sloane looked around the school, there were still a couple of students in the hall.

"Might as well practice some french." Sloane looks at the clock. "Deux heures demie."

Sloane looks in the classroom, Kim is still talking to Mrs. Oliver. Sloane turns around and sees Brody walking by. "Salut Brody."

She gives herself a mental note, Brody doesn't know french.

"Hey?" Brody waves at Sloane.

Sloane smiles and walks to him. "Sorry I was practicing french."

"It's cool. I just came to see Mrs. Oliver about a project." Brody explains. Brody looks in the classroom and sees the teacher talking to Kim. "Oh I guess I'll have to come tomorrow."

Sloane shrugs. She says, "wait here."

Sloane walks into the classroom to give Kim a short notice. "Excuse Mrs. Oliver. Kim, are you cool walking home by yourself? I'm going to walk with Brody."

"Sure, no problem." Kim nods before turning back to the teacher.

Sloane walks back to the hall to meet up with Brody. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." Brody says with a smile. Sloane thinks this will be another good time to get to know each other. She does know they might get into awkward pauses, but she's hoping not enough to avoid each other.

At the moment, they were walking out of the school entrance. Sloane puts on her sunglasses to avoid any burns. "How do you know Kim?"

"She's in one of classes." Brody smiles. "Kim is pretty chill too."

"Then you clearly haven't seen her mad." Sloane joked.

"You know what's really weird." Brody says. Sloane shakes her head, not knowing what he means. "Okay, how come we haven't talked before, yet you're in my gym class and we've been going here since freshman year."

Sloane crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, "you've seen me before?"

Brody nods. "I passed by you in the hallway, seen you with Jack and Kim."

Sloane laughs at him. "Oh so you're the one who had the small crush on Kim."

"What! Who told you?" Brody says. He only told Milton, Jerry, and Eddie. Brody them because he knew if he said anything to Jack, there would be a rivalry between them again.

"Jerry." Sloane laughs and puts her arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry, there are other girls out there."

Brody smiled at her comment. "So what will you be doing after high school?"

"Kim and I will be working in Beulah Enterprise. Kim's father owns the company, he named it after her." Sloane says. It wouldn't be her first choice, but she sure would make a lot of business.

"Beulah?" Questions Brody.

"It's her middle name," Sloane clarifies.

As they walk down the sidewalk, Brody notices she and Jack do the same thing. He asks out of the blue, "why do you wear sunglasses? The sun isn't even that bright this time of year."

Sloane stutters with her lie. "Uh… I'm sensitive to the light."

"Oh, I didn't know that." He comments.

She mumbles under her breath, "oh there are a lot of things you don't know."

"So... where you headed?" Brody asks.

Sloane looks at him, "my house. Where else?"

"I didn't know you lived on this street." Brody says.

A smirk forms on Sloane's face. "I never said I lived on this road."

Brody lightly laughs at her. It sent him a shiver down his spine when she said it with that tone. Milton is right, mysterious leads to bad things, Brody thinks in his head.

"So do you want to hang out today?" Brody asks.

Sloane stays in thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, but this time at my place."

"Ok then." Brody says as they both walk over to her house.

* * *

Jack had found a relatively large sized cave where he would hide in case anything happened. He did have to be more careful. Nothing gets passed Milton and everyone knows it.

Jack had made a small list of what he needed. Most of the things in the list were checked, except one; blood. This was the trickiest thing to get. In his mind, it'd be easier to get at night since it's when most of the vulnerable people stepped outside.

This is where he'll probably spend most of his time after high school. Now that he thinks about it, he wouldn't need to sleep in his dorm room. Besides, there could be unexplainable disasters.

"I really hate her for doing this to me." Jack mumbles while organizing the place. He looks around the place, seeing everything is on the correct spot. Jack places on his sunglasses as he walks out of the cave, observing the city below. "I need to get Milton out of the way, before I get discovered."

* * *

**The chapter is a little shorter than I expected… but, any guesses for the next part?**

**OH! Before I forget, I have a Kickin It and Lab Rats crossover story that needs a title. It would be great to see your opinions on which title is better. (I also have a poll on my bio page)**

**Oddest Collision: Return of the Fallen**

**OR**

**So We Meet Again**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's been a very long time. I feel so bad for not updating, blame writer's block! O.o Sorry about that. Since I haven't written this in a while, some stuff may be out of order. . . Constructive criticism is always welcomed. [If you're still reading this]**

* * *

"Thanks Mrs. Oliver." Kim said as she was preparing to leave the classroom. She wishes one of her parents would come and pick her up, that way she wouldn't need to walk. Her father was out on a business trip while her mother is at the company keeping things in order.

It was like that most of the time. She should be use to it, but it always felt too empty to ignore. It wasn't that bad, she had made friends this year, though some aren't considered friends.

"One day I'll be there." Kim smiled at the thought.

She checked her phone to see what time it was.

**6:12**

"Wow, time flies." Kim puts her phone back in her book bag. She walks out the school and it was starting to get dark out. She scolds and says, "stupid winter."

Kim puts on her sweater and goes down the sidewalk. Normally she wouldn't be worried about walking alone at this time, but something was different.

She couldn't quite pinpoint it, yet this feeling was very evident. Maybe because it was the location, after all, it was crossing a small patch of forest before getting into the neighborhood.

The temperature seem to drop as the sun set. Kim looked forward and only forward. She started to imagine shadows in the woods—well she hopes.

There was a sudden noise of twigs breaking at the step. Kim stopped and quickly looked at her left. She detected the noise quite close.

Her eyes carefully scanned the area and her heart beat rose. She then saw a deer standing still. The deer leaped away deeper in the forest till it was no longer visible.

"It was just a deer," Kim said in relief. She starts walking again and hears the same noise again. She chuckles and looks back, this time there are a pair of red eyes glowing. They stare directly at her.

Kim's eyes widen at the sight. It wasn't that she didn't want to move, it was the ability that she _couldn't _move. Kim tried to run, but her body felt like jello.

_This is just like running in your dreams, except you can't move a mile or fall every time while escaping. _Kim thought of while trying to urge herself to move.

The creature grins at Kim's struggle. It raises it's head for a better view.

Kim finally moves out of her spot. She drops her things to run faster.

The boy snickers as he see her run, "sprints. I like a challenge." The boy waits another minute before speeding to Kim.

Kim runs as fast as she can. She took wide steps while running, gaining speed. Her heart raced faster and her legs burned as if going through a field of fire.

The boy behind her was right behind her. He loved a challenge, it would force more blood flow into the person he was chasing. He decided to pick up his pace and waste no time.

He ran fast and reached for her arm. He was very close. _Just a little closer._

Kim couldn't hear the other footsteps of the male behind her. She kept running and briefly stopped. Kim turned around to at least know where he was . . . He was gone.

She lightly jogged then picked up her pace. She'd seen horror movies, anything was bound to happen.

"Don't leave, the fun has just begun." He hissed at her.

She had to use everything she knew to defend herself. "I think I'll pass."

Kim punched him in the nose causing it to bleed. The boy's head flew back. He looked at her and grinned. The blood on his face recedes and the bruise lightened back to the original tone.

"Tsk, tsk," he said as he waved his finger. "Wrong move."

Kim punched the boy in the ribs and whipped her right leg near his face. He was quick as he caught her foot and pulled it higher to the limits. Kim yelped from her muscle being pulled.

She fell to the ground and touched her thigh. Pain shot through her entire leg as the teen kicked her in the stomach. The slightest movement would cause her leg to burn.

"Can't move can ya!?" He hisses, showing his sharp teeth and red eyes.

Kim didn't say anything. She kept her mouth shut tight, weakness was not an option, but what was. She knew people barely passed by this neck of the woods. If lucky, a few runners would surpass the area, but that was it.

The boy places his foot on her stomach, "any last words?"

Kim had an idea to give her an advantage. She looked at him and whispered, "Kta."

He was confused since he didn't know what she meant. Kim knees him in the groin. Kim pushes him off and sprints once more. She ran and ran with all her might, it was difficult with her injured leg, but she had to shrug off the pain in order to escape.

_Think happy things . . . Think happy things!_

Kim hid herself behind a tree, her right leg stung even more once she slowed down. Her heart beat was fast just like her breathing. The world spun around from all the tension in her body.

She knew it was a bad idea to peak at the monster, but if she didn't do it, that _creature_—as she named it—would tear her apart. Kim hugged the tree and slightly moved to see him. She looked down at the sidewalk, he was laying on the floor with another figure on top.

She turns back and limps out of her hiding spot. Kim can't shut her ears from the horrifying sounds. She's close to being home, but her curiosity beats her. When she looks back, the teen on the ground is motionless, but the figure on the top stares at her with red eyes. She doesn't think twice about moving.

The whole way she limped on her left leg. She remembered she dropped her things for a faster run, the good was her house keys weren't there.

Kim opens the door and goes up to her room. She slips off her jeans to examine the damage. Her thigh was swollen with a deep shade of purple. Kim throws her head and groans.

"Just what I needed."

Kim goes to the bathroom and looks in the cabinets for wraps. She sits on the toilet lid and wraps her thigh with the fabric. If her parents were home, they would bombard her with questions, most to where she couldn't even answer them. Kim finishes up and walks back down stairs.

She looks for her phone, however, she remembers it was in her backpack along with the rest of her items. Kim need to call someone, she didn't want to be alone.

Kim gets the house phone and dials Sloane.

"Hello?"

"Sloane! Thank God you answer, I was wondering if you could come over? Last time we didn't get a chance." Kim says.

On the other side, Sloane had walked over to the kitchen so Brody wouldn't hear her conversation. "I'm really sorry. I have a guest over, plus I can't tell him to leave . . . that'd be rude."

Kim smirked when Sloane said 'him'. "Okay then. Just one more question, who's him?"

Kim heard nothing from Sloane for a moment. She didn't exactly answer the question. "Uh—got to go! Bye!"

Kim gasped and hung up. It was going to be a long night by herself, once more.

* * *

**I wanted to stop there because next chapter is going to be awesome and there will be a few revelations. Next update will be in two weeks that way I'll have time to write the next chapter.**


End file.
